Consolation
by willowww
Summary: After Clara’s death, Missy finds the Doctor drowning in his grief and decides to give him consolation through a TARDIS trip into the past. Oneshot.


A/N: I'm not entirely sure what this one is, and whether it's any good - the idea just came to me a couple days ago and I had to write it. Set after Clara's death, but slightly adapting storylines just a tad to work with the idea better, if you'll forgive me for that :) - W

Upon teleporting on to the Doctor's TARDIS, the first sign of trouble that Missy noticed was that his TARDIS - usually whirring with sound and excitement, filled with noise - was completely silent. It felt empty and cold. Missy narrowed her eyes at the uncharacteristic silence and continued down the hall.

The second sign came as Missy decided to rifle through the bedrooms of previous companions of the Doctor. In past attempts of this, the TARDIS groaned and moaned, deadlocking all of the doors to keep Missy away from precious memories. On this attempt, no reaction came. Missy was met with silence.

"Suit yourself." She muttered, inspecting a trinket that could only belong to one Rose Tyler. _Not one of the worst pets he ever had._ Missy thought to herself. She had always considered her feat of absorbing the time vortex impressive - and ridiculous.

The third sign - and final straw, prompting curiosity in Missy - was the lack of the Doctor and Clara. Generally when Missy made these trips (purely due to boredom) she would have to dodge them both the entire time. If they spotted her, she would likely face anger, some sort of horribly awkward conversation, or worse - a lengthy lecture that she did not feel like experiencing. It almost took the fun out of the whole expedition, not having that element of excitement.

Missy sighed frustratedly at the inconveniences surrounding her. _I suppose investigating is almost as fun as prying._ She decided, before setting off in the direction of the TARDIS console.

dwdwdw

"This is bloody ridiculous." Missy snapped at the TARDIS console. "Just tell me where they are, you old cow." Again, the TARDIS remained unresponsive. Missy rolled her eyes and huffed. "...have to do everything myself..." she muttered under her breath as she shut her eyes to search telepathically. She felt the Doctor's mind nearby, and tracked it down to the library.

"Doctor, dear, your place is looking less than it's best." She announced with mock disappointment as she entered the library. She noticed him sitting on a chair nearby, seemingly staring off into space. She approached him until she was at an arms reach from him, yet no reaction came.

"No reaction at all? Really?" She snapped. "The efforts I go to to make your life interesting and full of surprises, and this is what I get? I see how it is." She continued, raving to get a response.

She examined the rest of the room and noticed it seemed to be both dusty, and lacking Clara. "Where's the pet? The little thing with the puppy dog eyes? The one with the dead cyberman boyfriend?" She teasingly asked. The Doctor's gaze slowly moved to meet hers and they met eyes. Missy's manic and teasing smile fell slightly as she was met with empty eyes.

"She's gone." He whispered, his voice hoarse from a lack of speaking. Missy frowned and turned to telepathy to understand. A vision of a raven, a numbered tattoo and a brown haired girl standing with her arms spread out wide in the middle of a street flooded her sight.

Missy crouched down beside the Doctor. "Clara is dead." She said. The Doctor let out a breath he had been holding and nodded.

"She is." He whispered.

"And you've just been sitting here?" Missy asked.

"Mostly."

"Your TARDIS is worried." Missy noted, moving her gaze back to the empty, silent and dusty room.

"She is."

"You need to get out more." Missy decided. The Doctor frowned angrily.

"Clara is dead, Missy." He growled. He looked to the floor. "She's dead." He repeated in a quiet whisper. Missy's eyes softened, and she reached out and took his hand gently.

"I know. But you are not." She said softly. The Doctor met her gaze with heartbroken eyes, and Missy had an idea. "Come with me." She said, standing up.

"Where? Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Just... trust me, okay?" Missy replied, knowing how ridiculous that sounded coming out of her mouth. However, to her surprise, the Doctor nodded and stood to follow.

dwdwdw

As the TARDIS landed, Missy found herself watching the Doctor carefully. He was never good at dealing with these sorts of things. She knew that without her intervention, he would likely destroy himself in his grief.

"Here." Missy announced, breaking herself from her thoughts. The Doctor stepped forward hesitantly. "Not a trick - this time. Promise." She smirked. The Doctor nodded slightly and opened the doors.

In front of the two timelords was a sunny beach with a strip of shops nearby. Hundreds of people seemed to crowd the holiday spot, but the Doctor immediately recognised why Missy had brought him to this destination.

"Why would you..." He muttered.

"Just go, Doctor. Go to her." Missy replied quietly.

Standing in the crowd ahead was a small brown haired girl with tears running down her cheeks. The Doctor began to walk towards her slowly, unsure of whether this would help or not.

"Hello." The Doctor said gently, crouching down to the little girl's level. She looked up with teary eyes and a trembling lip. "Why are you crying?"

"I've lost my mum." The little girl cried.

"That's no good, is it." The Doctor replied. He felt a lump in his throat forming. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Clara Oswald." Clara replied. "Can you help me find my mum?"

The Doctor nodded. "I most definitely can. Where did you see her last?"

"The fish and chip shop." Clara replied, pointing to the shop.

"Let's check back there, then, hey?" The Doctor suggested. Clara nodded.

The two walked to the shop together, with Clara sniffling as she followed. "She was standing here with me and then she was just gone." Clara explained, once they reached the shop.

"Are you scared of getting lost?" The Doctor asked gently. Clara nodded, and the Doctor paused briefly in thought. "One day, you won't be. One day, you'll know that when you get lost, you'll find your mum in the end. You won't be scared." He said quietly. Clara frowned in confusion.

"When?" She asked. The Doctor smiled slightly.

"As soon as you find your mum today, I believe. Then you'll know." He replied. Clara smiled.

"I'd like to not be scared." She said, her tears drying. The Doctor felt his hearts ache as he knew his time was running out.

"You're brave, Clara. You're stronger than you know." He said, his voice trembling slightly on the last couple words. Clara looked slightly confused, but nodded. The Doctor suddenly felt as though he needed to retreat back to the safety of his TARDIS, the reality of it all hitting him hard. Missy noticed from her careful watch nearby, and approached the two.

"Doctor." She greeted. She turned to Clara. "Missy." She said, holding out a hand. Clara frowned and took it, her hand tiny in comparison to the timelady's.

"Clara." She replied. "I've lost my mum."

Missy shook her head in mock disappointment. "How'd you manage that, pet?" She asked. Clara's bottom lip began to tremble once more.

"I don't know! She was there, and..." Clara began, before Missy hushed her.

"Don't start that, pet. You don't need to cry." Missy said. Clara nodded.

Suddenly, she jumped up happily and began waving to her mother, having spotted her running towards her through the crowd. The two became engulfed in a tight hug.

"I was so worried! I'm so glad I found you!" Her mother exclaimed happily.

"They helped me!" Clara smiled, pointing to the Doctor and Missy. "My new friends!"

Clara's mother approached the two timelords and smiled. "Thank you so much." She said gratefully. The Doctor smiled in return. "Well, time we went home, don't you think Clara?" Her mother smiled. Clara nodded.

"Just one minute." She replied. She ran forward to Missy, and leaned in close as if to whisper a secret. "Your friend. The Doctor. Is he alright? He seems sad." Clara whispered.

"He'll be okay. He's lost a friend recently. A very good friend." Missy replied. She paused briefly, before leaning in closer. "I always liked you, Clara." She whispered.

Clara frowned in confusion, but nodded. "Thank you." She replied. She turned to the Doctor, and ran forward to hug his legs. "Thank you, Doctor." She said.

"You're welcome." The Doctor said softly.

"I'm sorry about your friend that you lost. Maybe they'll come back to you, like my mum did for me." Clara said with a smile. The Doctor felt his hearts ache even more than they already had been, but smiled a sad smile.

"Thank you, Clara. Off you go now." He said quietly. Clara nodded, smiled a huge smile, and ran off with her mother.

Missy turned to face the Doctor. "Better?" She asked gently.

"Better." The Doctor replied. Missy nodded, happy to see she had succeeded.

"I hope you don't expect me to be this nice all the time. I can only manage short bursts." She said, leading the way back to the TARDIS.

"Of course not." The Doctor smiled slightly. "Don't overdo it."

"Shut up."


End file.
